The Siege of The Pyramid
by Stormstike
Summary: Happens in the end of sunwing.
1. The Toad and The Goth

"You'll go into the villages and slaugther everyone!"

"Everyone? Well... What do you mean 'everyone'?" the young bat replied.

"You see this chil?" Goth took a picture of a younger bat, out from his wing."I want you to slay his mom, dad, mom's-uncle's-cousin's-mailman's mother's pizzaman and all his kids...!"

"Oh my god! That's a damn lot of peeps to kill" he replied in shock.

"Everyone!" Goth roared.

(Knock-knock)

Someone was at the door. Goth sighed and flew down to the hall in the pyramid.

"Odd... Peaple don't knock, they usually just fly in..." he sighed. Goth looked around, after the knocker. His gaze fell on the little toad in front of him.

"Who are you? Wha... whats this?" Goth asked, and took a little letter, the toad gave him.

Dear kind sir.

Please have il in your heart

to take this orphan. She

was saved from war like

many others, and now

we need you to take care of

her.

-Talron.

Goth was mute, crippled in his needed something to say.

"Oh god... words..."

Goth couldn't read.

*FLASHBACK*

"Today class, we will be learning about biology. Goth can you read out loud what I've written here?"

Goth sat with a bunch of other bats in front of an elder. She had written something on the board and would now be Goth to read it.

Goth began; "Ah-moo-bees are... single... cell" took a deep breath, "or-gasms... Was that right, miss?"

But no, everone was lauging. Even the elder, and Goth hung his head sadly.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Goth could still hear them grin.

"I hate words..." he sighed. Now back to the toad. She wasn't big, and would surely taste terrible, Goth tought. But maybe he could use her to something?

"Waow! Cool house! "She said, "Who are you?" and looked at Goth.

"I'm king Goth," he answer. Really she didn't knew him?

"Can I call you uncle Goth?" She asked and begin to jump down of the corridor

"Sure... uhm, you shouldn't be here. Its not a good place for childrens-" But he was interrupted.

"You got any toys? I'm going to look for toys,"

Goth didn't replied her question. "Where are you parents?"

"I dont know..." she said. Now she sounded a little sad. "Well, where are your parents Uncle Goth?"

*FLASHBACK*

Goth ripped his mom's and dad's heart out to honer Zoth

"Goth, you son of a... AAARGHG!" but the earlier kind died.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Goth was thinking back. Didn't knew what to answer.

"I killed them,..." he enden up with.

The toad was looking at him. She was surprised.

"Oh... I'm sure they still love you uncle Goth" she said. Trying to smile.

(A cell phone rings)

Goth was looking around. Where was his cellphone servant? A second later a brown vampyrium flew into the room.

"My lord, you have a telephone call" He said. "Shall I slay the caller for interrupting you?"

Goth took the phone. "No,"

-Caller- Hello?

It was a female bat Goth notiched.

"Make it quik" Goth told.

-Caller- Can I speak to.. to Micheal?

"Noo..."

-Caller- Okay I think I got wrong then..

Goth was looking at the toad. She had taken down the bomb from the alter of Zoth. Playing with it!

"HEY STOP PLAYING WITH THAT!ITS VERY DANGERUS!" GOth yelled. Threw a huge stone after the toadgirl.

-Caller- I feel kind of silly doing this but..

The stone mised her, but hit the cell-phone-servant-bat. "Oh snap!" he said, and died.

(Call ends)

"Uncle Goth, what's your job?"

"Well, I am the king of the vampyrium spectium bats" impressed, that she didn't felt anything for see the other bat die.

"Cool... I wanna be the king too!"

"NO! There can only be ONE KING!"

The orphan starts to baw. Jeez,

"Ok ok, wait!" Goth said, flying out for finding some toys for her.

Two hours later...

The orphan was still crying.

"Okay what, what will cheer you up?" Goth said, trying to find her in the pile of toys. Mostle bones.

"I want to be the king too! And I wants to play with THAT!" she was hooting.

Goth looked at the bomb.

6 seconds after.

"Yay!" The yelled happy, playing with the bomb.

_'And the following days and weeks I learned to accept the orphan abandoned at my feet._

_I even discovered a name for her... Carmen.._

Yet, the northrend bats were getting restless...'

"Silence! I everything I fo has been thought out, do not doubt my leadership!" Goth yelled to the group of vampyrium in front of him.

"My lord, sooner or later you will have to decide. If we are attack our enemies now, they will be surprised." The young brown said. "She is the only warmblood here, and it's melting away your throne..."

Goth was quite. His own peaple was doubted him? But then Carmen was jumping down at the stairs.

"Good morning uncle Goth!" she greeted.

"Would you like to go out in the jungle today?" he asked, and they did.

Later in the jungle

Carmen gasped. "Look at all the aaaaaanimals!" she said, pointing at an owl.

"Yes, aren't they pretty?"

He was going flying down to the toad-marsh, and she followed him.

"I know this place..."Carmen muttered.

"Look - these are peaple just like you," he said showing her some of the other toads. "See how much fun they're having?" the toads was brawling. "You go play. I'll stand here and watch"

"No, I'm scared uncle Goth..." She cried. Goth sighed.

"Little one. I brought you here because this is were you belong, and this is where your roots are,"

"No uncle Goth, lets go home.. I'm tired"

"Children need healthy roots, go play with them" Goth told her.

"No! I'm not goinh, I'll be alone!" She said, now crying, and grapped his wing.

"No, you will never be alone again, trust me, but we have no chance together," Goth said and began to fly. "Go now!"

"Uncle Goth!" She yelled after him.

"Goodbye..." Goth said and flew away, with tears in the eyes.

"My lord they're here! Strike while the iron is hot!" The brown bat yelled, flying into the room Goth slept.

What happend? Was the northrend bats, include Shade attacking them? Yes..?

_'Little one... you have given a new meaning-'_

Goth flew down at the corridors, follow by an army of vampyrium spectiums

_'to my life'_

Shade, Marina, some bats and rats, hundreds of owl's was facing him.

"We 'll grant you a swift death, Goth" Shade said. "More than can be said for the thousands your've tortured and slain"

"And If I told you, that I loved you?" Goth said. "You'd maybe think there's something wrong?"

Shade looked chocked at Goth. What was he saying.

"I got you runt," Goth said and laughed an evil grin.

"I'm not a bat of too many faces..." Goth whispered. "The mask I wear is one..."

"No more Goth! No more lives will be consumed ny your hatred!" Shade yelled."The canibals! MUST! FALL!"

The end.

**Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you **

**And suppose I said "I wanna come back home". **

**And suppose I cried and said "I think I finally learned my lesson" **

**And I'm tired a-spendin' all my time alone.**


	2. Kumbaya at The Pyramide

Kumbaya at The Pyramide.

"OK guys, let's go kill Goth and his family!"  
"You go Shade!" the bats, owls and rats yelled and applauded him.  
"You guys coming along?"  
"Uh… um… no."

"DIE Bitch!" the little silverwing bat growled and bit a large vampyrium into halves. "I fucked your mom!" The battle around Shade was very furious, but nobody seemed to notice his little body.  
The fight went on outside Goth's temple. The small critters and owls had finally agreed to unite and take revenge on the southern bats. It had been Shade's idea to blow up the pyramid but after giving it some thoughts, he could se how unrealistic it would be.  
Suddenly a loud screech rung through the woods; "Yabadabadooo!"  
Followed by a series of other screeches; "Yabadabadooooooo!"  
Shade knew who it was. Orestes, his owl bitch. Orestes had been sent out in the jungle to gather southern owls and had now returned. These owls very brighter and looked a lot like seagulls, but they were large and would certainly be a big help against Goth and his kin.  
"Let's count as we kill just like in Lord of The Rings!" Shade yelled to Orestes, when he finally had gotten up to him.  
"Man, I hate Jarjar Binks." The owl answered and tore a glowing vampire into pieces, using his enourmos talons.  
"That's Star Wars you dumb piece of shit."  
"Oh yeah? Well, Marina gave you AIDS."

Shade made a loop in the air and shot right down into a vampyrium bat like a tiny ball of hair, Shade ripped off its wings and saw it fell to the ground in an explosion. "One…"  
Its mate who had flown alongside, gave a war cry and bit out against Shade's neck. Luckily Shade was faster and was quickly up around behind it and bit its ears off, so that she couldn't use her echo for seeing and flew right into a rock. Shade had jumped off before the crash. "Twoooo.." he looked over at Orestes. Where was Goth?  
"Five. Eight. One," the owl said steady as the vampyrium fell to the ground.  
"Dude, where did you learn how to f*ucking count?  
Orestes looked at Shade. "Uh.. Olws?" but Shade didn't hear him. He had finally sighted Goth, in all this chaotic battle. "DUDE! 50 points if you hit Goth!"  
Like a missile, Orestes's body shot over the sky, leaving a track of fearthers! He got closer and closer and just as Goth turned around to hear where the fuck the feral hooting came from, Orestes hit like a train would hit a suicide offer!  
"Yabadabadooo!" his fellow owl friends hooted and cheered! Orestes could finally be proud of himself.  
"Ha, bitch got OWNED!" Shade laughed. It was kinda sad that Orestes hadn't made it and was now only a bloody pancake on the ground, but it had been very cool. Shade was a proud farther now.

Then Goth stood up. He was still alive. He looked around at the fighting bats and bats and owls and rats.  
"I'm sorry for all this," he said seriosly. "Let's just make peace and sing Kumbaya."  
Nobody seemed to notice him, so he began singing by himself. Low but sensitive.  
"Kumbaya, my Lord. Kumbaya." After a couple of seconds, the fighting animals got quiet and stopped their fighting. The stood there on the ground or flew at the same place in the air, just looking at the vampyrium King.  
"He's right you guys. We should just make peace and leave him alone." Shade finally said, before he joined into the song.  
The critters on Shade's side, got calmed down and sang with Shade. The vampyrium bats sang along for some minutes, before they went back into the pyramid. After so many weeks of sorrow and pain, the two factions of animals could finally see what madness their own lives had become and how productive they could have been. If they only had seen earlier. The owls said goodbye to Shade and went home to their nests. The rats said goodnight and went home to their rathuts. Shade and his colony of bats hang around in the trees for a couple of hours before they flew home and sang Kumbaya.

Goth also went into his pyramide. Finally, the peace between vampyrium bats and anything else had been restored, and they could now live side by side. A vampyrium bat could get a job in an owl society and a rat could have a family with a vampyrium female. Anything was as it should be. Yet, Goth had been deadly hurted by Orestes and didn't knew how many hours it had left.

**Kumbaya my lord, Kumbaya**

**Kumbaya my lord, Kumbaya**

**Oh oh Kumbaya**

**(this is a spiritual song from the 1930s. It enjoyed newfound popularity bring the folk revival of the 1960 and became a standard campfire song in the Scounting and nature-oriented organizations. The song was originally associated with human and spiritual unity, closeness and compassion, and it still is, but more recently it is also cited or alluded to in satirical or cynical ways which suggest false moralizing, hypocrisy, or naively optimistic view of the world and human nature. Bats sing the song too.)**


End file.
